Almost World
For the Almost Map Game PODs Europe *Celtica Brittanians managed to hold back the Anglo-Saxons, and Brittanian remained largley Celtic. *Vikings never discovered Iceland, causing to to remain and Irish colony. *Empire of Brittania colonized Greenland. *Ideas of revolution spread far and wide after the French Revolution. *Napoleon's brother remained in control of Spain and conquered Portugal, which fled to Brazil. *Russia was more succesful with the Mongols, but less succesful with Japan. *Belgium never revolted from the Netherlands. *The second Minonian earthquake never occured, allowing the Minionians to carve out a powerful kingdom. *Romania is a larger power, and manages to conquere about half of Bulgaria. *Piedmon-Sardinia never formed. *The Papal States managed to conquere Italy with the wealth from the crusades, forming the Kingdom of God. *The Protestant Revolution was now as large, with most of Europe, such as Germany and Denmark, to remain Catholic. *The 100 Years of War was more of a stalemate, and England managed to get Brittany. *Byzantium was never renamed Constantinople, and therefore never became Istanbul Asia *Tibet managed to repel the Chinese. *Uesegi unified Japan. *Japan saw what was happening to China sooner, and the Meiji Restoration occured several decades earlier. *Russia was more succesful with the Mongols, but less succeful with Japan. *Islam was less popular with the Mongols. Americas *War of 1812 was won by America *The French-and-Indian War was bloodier. *France colonized New Brunswick *Alaska and much of Western Canada was colonzied by Russia *A group of 3,000 fleeing Ainu reached the shores of California during the Japanese conquest, and formed a powerful kingdom. *Oregon became independant. *Deseret remained independant. *Montana became independant. *Canada revolted under Britain. *Gran Colombia never collapsed. *Patagonia never collapsed. *The Minoin Greeks colonzied the Caribbean. *Maya were unified and managed to defend themselves from the Toltec. *Netherlands colonzied all of Guinea. *Mexican Empire remained. *France conquered the Inca rather than the Spanish Oceania *Portugal colonized New Zealand and Tasmania *Melanesia was completely colonzied by Britain Africa *Moroccan Berbers kept more of their culture, and didn't became Arabic. *The nations revolted after the French Revolution, and many are still revolting. *Portugal colonzied Mozambique and Madagascar. *Shaka Zulu was not killed by his family, and had a strong heir, allowing them to remain uncolonized. *African ethnic groups are more connected. Nations This is just for chosen made-up nations to clarify some stuff about their history and stuff. Nation Rankings I = Super Power (OTL America) II Regional Power (OTL Japan) III Mild Power (OTL Sweden) IV Weak Power (OTL Iran) V This place is a country? (Mali) Military Powerful-I Strong-II Stronger II Mild III Weak IV Horrid V Stability Very I Pretty II Holding III Somehwat: IV Low : IV Very Low V Infastructure Grande: I Good: II OK: III Mediocre: III Poor: IV Crumbling V Economy Flourishing I Good II Mild III Depression IV Crumbling V Melanesia (IV) *Official Language: Celtic *Independance: **How?: Revolt **From?: Brittanica **Why?: Cultural diffirences **When? 1843 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Melanesian *OTL Nations: Soloman Islands, Papau New Guinea, Fiji, Indonesia *Drives on the: Right *Military: Mild *Infastructure: Poor *Stability: Somewhat *Governmant: Democratic Republic *Long Name: Republic of Unified Melanesian Islands *Major Religion(s): Islam (Sunni), Hindu, Christianity (Celtic Syncretism/Melanesian-Celtic Syncretism)) *State Religion: None *Economy: Depression Brittanica (I) *Offiicial Language: Celtic *Unification: 1707 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Celtic, Gaelic *OTL Nations: Great Britain, Ireland, Iceland, Norway and Greenland (sorta a country) Some edge bits of Vancouver *Drives on the: Left *Military: Powerful (temporarily stronger) *Infastructure: Grande *Stability: Pretty *Governmant: Tribal Federation *Long Name: Imperial Federation of Tribal Brittanicans *Name Translate: Land of Brittanics *Major Religion(s): Christianity (CelticSyncretism) *State Religion: Christianity (Celtic Syncratism) *Economy: Good *Currency: Pounds Sterling Thrace and Thessalonkia (III) *Official Languge: Greek *Religion: Greek Orthadox Christianity and Sunni Islam *Unification: 1453 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Greek, Turkish *OTL Nations: Turkey, Greece *Drives on the: Left *Military: Weak *Infastructure: Grande *Stabilitiy: Very *Governmant: Republic *Long Name: Republic of Thrace and Thessalonkia *Economy: Good Japan (I) *Official Language: Japanese *Recognised regional language: Korean, Chinese *Unification: 1600 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Japanese, Korean, Taiwanese *OTL location: Japan, Korea, Taiwan, Karafuto (Sakhalin), Chishima (Kuril) Islands, Kamchatka, Parts of Primorsky Krai *Military: Powerful *Infrastructure: Good *Stability: Rather *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Long Name: 大日本帝國 (Dai Nippon Teikoku) *Name Translate: Empire of Japan *Major Religion(s): Shinto, Buddhism (Zen) *State Religion: Shinto *Economy: Good Vancouver (III) *Official Language: French *Independance: **How?: Peaceful succesion **From?: Empire of France **Why?: Economic/political reasons *Main Ethnic Group(s): French *OTL Location: Canada (Vancouver) *Military: Mild *Stability: Pretty *Governmant: Democracy *Long Name: Democratic State of Vancouver *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *State religion: None *Economy: Flourishing Oregon (IV) *Official Language: Celtic *Independance: **How?: Revolt **From?: Brittanica **Why?: Political reasons *Main Ethnic Group(s): Celtic, Native American *OTL Location: Oregon *Military: Weak *Stability: Somewhat *Governmant: Republican Dictatorship *Long Name: Theocratic Republic of Oregon *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Celtic Syncretism) *State Religion: Christianity (Celtic Syncretism) *Economy: Poor Mino (I) *Official Language: Linear B (proto-Greek) *Formation: c. 3000 BCE *Main Ethnic Group(s): Greek *OTL Location: Greece, Cyprus, Italy (Sicily/Sardinia), France (Corsica), Turkey (Troy/ Kastamonu) *Military: Powerful *Infastructure: Grand *Stability: Very *Governmant: Constitutional Monarchy *Long Name: Minoan Empire *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic) *State Religion: Christianity (Catholic) *Economy: Good America (II) *Official Language: Celtic *Independance: **How? Revolt **From? Brittanica? **Why? High taxes **When? 1776 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Celtic, French, Native American *OTL Location: America, Canada *Military: Strong *Infastructure: Grande *Stabilitiy: Holding *Governmant: Constitutional Federal Republic *Long Name: United States of America *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Native Syncretism/Celtic Syncretism) *State Religion: None *Economy: Flourishing Austria-Hungary (II) *Official Language: Hungarian, German *Formation: 1844 (de facto), 1846 (de jure) *Main Ethic Group(s): Bosnians, Slovenians, Croatians, Serbians, Slovaks *OTL Location: Austria, Hungary, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Northern Serbia *Military: Stronger *Infatructure: Mediocre *Stability: Pretty *Government: Presidential Federal Republic *Long name: Federal Republic of Austria and Hungary *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Orthodoxy/Catholicism), Judaism, Islam (Sunni) *State Religion: None *Economy: Mild Deseret (III) *Official Language: English *Formation: 1835 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Americans *OTL Location: Utah, Nevada *Military: Mild *Infastructure: Mediocre *Stability: Pretty *Governmant: Theocracy *Name Transalated: Honeybee *Long Name: Mormon State of Deseret *Major Religion(s): Mormonism *State Religion: Mormonism *Economy: Depression Atarashi Hokkaido (II) *Official Language: Ainu *Formation: 1390 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Ainu *OTL Location: California, Mexico (Baja California) *Military: Strong *Infastructure: OK *Stability: Very *Governmant: Cheifdom *Name Translated: New Hokkaido *Long Name: Cheifdom of Atarashi Hokkaido *Major Religion(s): Traditional Animism *State Religion: None *Economy: Good Alaska (II) *Official Language(s): Russian, Eskimo *Independance: **How? Revolt **From? Russia **Why? Taxes **When? 1785 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Russian, Eskimo *OTL Location: Alaska, Canada (Northwest Territories) *Military: Stronger *Infastructure: Grande *Stability: Pretty *Governmant: Tsardom *Name Translated: Mainland *Long Name: Alaskan Tsardom *Major Religion(s): Christian (Eastern Orthodox/Eastern Orthodox Syncretism) *State Religion: None *Economy: Good Ottoman (III) *Official Language(s): Turkish, Arabic *Formation: 1299 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Turks, Arabs *OTL Location: Arabia, Turkey *Military: Horrid *Infastructure: OK *Stability: Low *Governmant: Sultanate *Long Name: Ottoman Empire *Major Religion(s): Islam (Sunni) *State Religion: Islam (Sunni) *Economy: Good Mexico (II) *Official Language(s): Spanish *Independance: **How? Revolt **From? Spain **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1821 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos *OTL Location: Mexico *Military: Stronger *Infastructure: Good *Stability: Very *Governmant: Empire *Long Name: Mexican Empire *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholicism/Native Syncretism) *State Religion: Christianity (Catholicism) *Economy: Mild France (I) *Official Language: French *Formation: 481 CE *Main Ethnic Group(s): French *Military: Powerful (temporarily strong) *Infastructure: Grande *Stability: Very *Governmant: Republic *Long Name: French Republic *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholic/Protestant/Cathar) *State Religion: None *Economy: Flourishing Gran Columbia (III) *Official Language: French *Independance: **How? Revolt **From? Spain **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1819 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos, Creoles *Military: Mild *Infastructure: Poor *Stability: Pretty *Governmant: Republic *Long Name: Gran Colombian Republic *Major Religion(s): Chistianity (Catholic/Local Syncretism) *State Religion: None *Economy: Depression Brazil (III) *Official Language(s): Portuguese *Formation: 1821 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos, Creoles *Military: Mild *Infastructure: Poor *Stability: Pretty *Governmant: Empire *Long Name: Empire of Brazil *Major Religion(s): Chistianity (Catholic/Local Syncretism) *State Religion: None *Economy: Depression Inca (III) *Official Language(s): French *Independance: **How? Revolt **From? France **Why? Greater autonomy **When? 1811 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Meztizos, Creoles *Military: Mild *Infastructure: Poor *Stability: Pretty *Governmant: Republic *Long Name: New Incan Republic *Major Religion(s): Chistianity (Catholic/Local Syncretism/Calvanist/Cathar) *State Religion: None *Economy: Depression Moorish Al-Maghrib (V) *Official Language(s): Arabic, French *Independance: **How? Revolt **From? France **Why? Cultural Diffirences **When? 1820 *Main Ethnic Group(s): French, Berber *Military: Horrid *Infastructure: Crumbling *Governmant: Absolute Monarchy *Long Name: Kingdom of Moorish Al-Maghrib *Major Religion(s): Christianity (Catholicism) *State Religion: None *Economy: Crumbling *Stability: Very Low at-Tunisiyyah (V) *Official Languages: Arabic, Italian *Independance **How? Revolt **From? Italy **Why? Cultural/religous reasons **When? 1819 *Main Ethnic Group(s): Italians, Berber *Military: Horrid *Infastructure: Crumbling *Long Name: Republic of Al-Jumhūriyyah at-Tūnisiyyah *Major Religion(s): Islam (Sunni) *State Religion: None *Economy: Crumbling *Stability: Very Low Category:The Almost Map Game